1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for obtaining common information and common field attribute information for a plurality of card images in a data processing system in which a card image is displayed on a display unit for processing the contents thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general offices, office workers store information in physical card systems, Progress in office automation, however, has led to proposals for the use of electronic card systems based on card images.
In such electronic card systems, information can be rapidly processed by word processing. That is, a card image can be displayed on a display unit and the necessary information added thereon.
In such systems, the form data which is identical on all cards is preferably not stored in addition to the individual data for each card, since this would enormously increase the amount of stored data. Therefore, cards having common form data are desireably grouped into so-called "boxes". Note that, as in the prior art, if each card format has to be made by a data specification statement including data name, data length, and data attributes such as character data a and numeric data, considerable amount of extra work is created for the worker.